thekittycatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Farrel Cat
''"The Farrel Cat" '' ''By: @SaveRcats SaveRcats (talk) 05:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Realistic Fiction '_______________________________________________________________________________________' Hi, I'm Boreas. I'm a farrel black cat. I don't like humans that much... And the only reason of that is that I used to be a PET. But my human didn't like me... He thought I wasn't good enough... He even hurt me... He broke my leg... But it's better now... I don't like to hang around other farrel cats either... They always try to fight me for their territory. I moved to the deep, snowy part of the woods where there are no cats. The others don't like the snow. Thats why no one's here. I personally don't like the snow that much either, but I've learned to deal with it... It's really hard to find food out here, you know, cause it's cold and snowy. Nothing is alive because of that. So I eat the plants that arn't covered with snow. I mean, cat food is better, but I have to survive. See, if I could be with a human right now, I would. But I'm just too scared. I'm afraid one might hurt me again. So I decided to stay a lonley cat. I'll tell you the story of how I ran away. It was late fall. I was stuck in this tiny apartment with this abusive human. Of corse I wanted to excape. But of corse, he always closed doors on me. But this one day and this right moment, he left the door open. So.... I HALLED CAT BUTT! We were on the 8th floor. So I couldn't just jump off the balcony. So I ran down the 8 flights of stairs. Once he found out I excaped, he flipped. I mean, what was the big deal? He didn't even like me... I heard him chase me down the stairs. He grabbed my tail, and broke it. I didn't have any time to stop and check my tail, I HAD TO GET OUT! So I flipped over, bit him, scratched him and halled butt. I ran right into the highway. Cars where comming in all directions. I had no choice but to run. I saw my human comimg. So I ran across the highway as fast as I could. He never caught me. I wondered for like a week, finding these nice, cool woods. And that's how I found my home here, in the woods. Living in the woods is way better than living with that cat abuser. It's starting to snow, I better get in my den I have made. See, it always starts to snow at this time of day. No matter what season it is. I'm thinking I live in upper Canada or Alaska... I really don't know... All I know is, I need to get warm. Maybe one day I'll write another one of these... Until then, bye... _______________________________________________________________________________________ '"Cats understand things just like humans do. We're not stupid. We're actually pretty smart."~ Boreas ThCAGF43QZ.jpg ThCAM0KFNZ.jpg ThCAB5H7JZ.jpg ThCA149EL8.jpg ''' Category:Stories Category:Poems Category:Cats Category:Animal